


Secs in the city

by babysnakeisak



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Bipolar Disorder, Bottom Isak, Daddy Kink, F/F, M/M, Top Even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:56:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9808241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babysnakeisak/pseuds/babysnakeisak
Summary: Isak and Evne love eachother and its so hot.





	1. Chapter 1

  It was a Torsdag natt, Isak and Emma were makin' out, but Isak didn't have a boner. He was thinkin wowie maybe im a homosexual, even tho isak knows that is wrong and god will hat him!!! He closed his eyes and was kissin more, BUT he saw Even when he closed his eyes, "WHat THE FuCK?!?!?!?!?1?" He was like WOAH1!1@12! I think there is maybe somethin wreng w/ me!!!!!

  Just as Isak was havin those rank ass thots his ~~boyfriend~~ best fiiend, even walked thru the door and isak got a magic bonner. EMAA! was like "honly shit!! WHat the FUck??!?!?@?!@?@?" Even waz like "holly shat! soz for interrupting ;3." But evan!!!! thought that wow maybe isak wants to have some diddly darn do with me!!!@3!?!??@?!2 So Even wax all like! "Suckx my dingly doong isak y emma!!! getton the floor and call me daddy!!!" EMMAMA did ass she was told! and got on the foor and called eveen dad af! but isak wass like boi, suck my dingly doong." 

  Evon thot wow isak is so hot goota blast emu! I have to secs up my man." so evama walked out of the rooma nd cryed to sonyaaaaaa aboot evanen secs up isak. 

  Meanwhile, in the room, Edhvam was likeo ja Isak u are the best bottom ive ever fuked!!1!!!!" isak was >:( bc he wanted to be a tøp like evenanne!! but also he likker to be fucked. Isak shook with anger and jumped away! "Evben!!! ily but stop makin me feel upsetto!!!11"  Evvwqnen then cri and huggos Isak, screaaming at him the following:

 

" **B-But ISaak I am Be polar!!!"**

 

 

End of Chapter one!!1


	2. isak gets a suprise

  ISak cried whne he finded out Edvan's bipolarness was in him, " ily sm Eran!" he waz leik!! evnanana i will aLWAYs love u! no mats what!!!!!  **EVEN** (ha get it!@!!!1!!!) tho u are baepolar.  _JUst then!_ emma and sonya busted thru the door, "Isak dent kiss him he is beepolar!" Sonya yelled. emmmamam waz like yo bro!!!!! i that u were like gonna die eiei bc of gay sex!!@! istna that what happens when u have an anal ingercoruse???" Isak was like 'wtHat the FUCK?? we r nakeed gtfo mutherfukers!!!" evanenan was like homly shit!!! "WHAt the fucK!!!!" IM NAKIE NAKIE TOOO!

 

  SONA WAZ LIke evVqan do u want lotion to make ur hand look and feel gøød 4 isak???? canal festing!!?" isak was lije "WHAHT the FUCk!" i  do no apporve of a first bein up me arse."  So theyn wernt gonna anal fest cause concsent eis cool!!!!!!!!  sonyassss was annyooed baout that but he knews that evan wanted whaa th eawanted and that waht hes said waz what was going to happend,

  Iask yelled @ ersan to nut anal feding him and punched his muth. "nei efan i donut want thet," he was angst.ever a was lke OK ISAKK that is ok ok yues i do no want a first up myarse eiether so i guess i undseringsa what you are comin frem. Eham was still blooding cause he was punched in the face by his luver, ISak offered to patch him up only to be met with  _EMMA_ 's fist up his bum! He was like jajaja.'evanan was WOWOWOWO if u try something new everday then u learn that you  like new things!!! like fists up ur arsehole!

Sonya wad left out so she put her fist in erwans butt!!!! it was a slurprise for everyone and even punched her in the eye out of shcock! EMMA (who ws sectreyk a lesbian for sonyasss) WAS LIKE "WHAT THE FUCK!" and stole her first out of evann s asshelel. They ran off to paris together and were never seen again.

\--Time skiP--

 

end of chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tnx for posive fedbock i will write forver <3<3


	3. i thunk i wanan mary u

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they get maerried

  "i think im funna mary you, eesak." even yeeled at isak. "ok" isak said. thats goooooota cheese! even died because angst and there was a FUNeral instead of an weeding.

 

end of chapter thr33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tHank u for the one kudos!!! Its really inspiring to get and it enourages me to write! alt er love.


	4. fuckeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vAmpireys????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alt er love for my followers alt er love u guys

iska was cryin @ the ~~wedding~~ funeral and he sighed a sigh of psy. Ejan was in dat casket!!!!! as emma and sonyas appreard out of nowehre! but it was actially that they came through a portal of lesbian powers! Emmams waz leike omg sonyasss ur secs bf is ded. and sonayss was like OMGHMHMAMGAMMAGMAHMHA I CANT BELIVE IT !!!!! HE WAS MY GAY BOFERIEIRD EVEN (HHAHAH GET IT) WAZZ DEAD!!!!?@

 

 _JUST THEN,_ if evgan pooped up our of tthe casket and isak was like "WHAT the FCUSK!!??" EVAN! was like slurprise bitchedss!! IM ALIVE!!! time for redemption mutherfukers, as he was the second coming of jeus as a VAmpireE! he was so hot like dis! isak coulnt contral himswelf and jumped up withe evan while evan was floating in the sky and then they had the homosexual gay anal intergourse in fent of everneorn.

At fist everyone wa slike "whAt THe FUck?!?!?" but then everyone waz cool w it bc ertan was th 2md cumming of jeus, so gay wac ok.

 

they lives huppily iver efter with a deg.

 

uend!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alt we love!!!!! tnx five thw alt er love betches butt thtas the end

**Author's Note:**

> i worked so hard on my first skam fanfci! even and isak are best (3


End file.
